


Trust me, I'm almost a doctor

by stellarmnky



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Altered Mental States, Aphrodisiacs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4819637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmnky/pseuds/stellarmnky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alvin and Jude become trapped inside the Old Vicalle Mine. As they patiently wait for rescue Alvin faces a little problem; good thing Jude is always willing to lend a helping hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust me, I'm almost a doctor

**Author's Note:**

> You thought the Tales of Xillia tag would be free from the Sex Pollen trope? Well, think again!

The first thing Jude acknowledges about his current location is the distant hole on the rocky ceiling - The same hole from which he had fallen into moments earlier while exploring the Old Vicalle Mine near Leronde. Sadly, they had noticed a bit too late into the place that the monsters there were a bit too strong and that was probably what prevented them from noticing the unstable ground below as they desperately tried to avoid unnecessary fights while making their escape.

Alvin, his current companion, currently blew the dust out of his overcoat from across the room.

"Great," he starts between coughs. "That was exactly what we needed: To be separated from everyone else."

"Milla said she'd send the Four to look for another way to rescue us," Jude reassures him. "They'll be here in no time."

Right. It was certainly comforting to see how Jude was as confident as always in his resolve to keep a 'trust his friends at all times' policy but Alvin leaned more on the 'leave as soon as possible' side.

"Say," he suddenly calls out, “can't I send you flying to the exit with our Diving Falcon?"

Jude looked as if he didn't know whether his suggestion had been serious or not but seemed to consider it anyway. After thinking for a while, he finally shakes his head in disappointment.

"I doubt that would be a good idea. There's not much room here for artes like that..."

Alvin frowned at the confirmation of their inability to leave the place but had to admit that Jude's concerns were quite valid.

"Fine. I wouldn't want to risk dying in a cave-in just to test that theory."

After a stretch and a long sigh he just shrugs and shoots a resigned smile at Jude. "So we just sit here and wait."

Jude nods and repeats his words. Looking around, the place wasn't all that different from the holes they sometimes found on the field, except for the big opening on the ceiling. It was actually an acceptable place save for the poor lightning and that unbearable heat, even though Jude didn't look particularly bothered by either.

Alvin couldn't tell how long had passed since their descent. Certainly couldn't be long but it sure felt like it. As much as Jude tried not to let it show, he was getting worried about Milla and the others, so it was up to him to ease up his nerves and lighten up the mood.

"You know," he starts at some point. "If you scream at the top of your lungs, I'm sure _this time_  it will echo."

Before Jude could even reply Alvin is already laughing, amused by the way his face went almost instantly from worry to a mix of anger and embarrassment.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny," Jude mocks, but his own smile was genuine. "I'm not falling for that again, thanks."

They keep joking around for a while and Alvin is secretly relieved by the way they could still laugh despite the situation. The problem was that just as he was thinking about how things were not too bad since he had someone to keep him company he realized things wouldn't be that easy.

Running a hand through his forehead, he was startled by the way his vision seemed to double over and his laughter cut short as he lost his balance all of a sudden. He can feel his heart beating fast as he realizes in a panic that the discomfort he had been feeling earlier wasn’t a problem of the room, but _his_.

Stumbling and putting his weight on the nearest wall in order to avoid falling, he can barely focus on Jude's worried voice as he rushes towards him.

"Are you okay?" He asks in alarm.

Alvin tried putting on his best 'no problem' face, dismissing Jude's concern with a 'yeah, sure, kid' but his voice came out a little raspy and his face was definitely not giving credibility to his lies this time. He felt hot all over but didn't understand _why_ , like there was something building up inside of him, threatening to make him snap with every passing second.

Oblivious to his worries, Jude takes off one of his gloves in a hurry, extending a hand to Alvin's forehead.

"Did you hit your head when we fell?"

Alvin tries to warn and order him to stay away but it's too late. There was nothing out of the ordinary on the way Jude's hand gently brushed the hair out of his face in order to get his temperature but the mere touch of his skin sent what felt like electric sparks through his body. He reacts instinctively by slapping Jude's hand off him aggressively, immediately regretting it afterwards.

As expected, Jude stares at him in surprise before a frown makes way into his face. Alvin opens his mouth to speak but his apologies are interrupted before they can even start.

"You're burning up," Jude states, apparently deciding that was the most important fact to bring up to the table rather than his previous impulsive behavior. "Did you feel any of these symptoms before?" he questions, urgency now clear in his voice.

"No, I was fine this morning," Alvin finally manages a reply. "And the weeks before too. It started just now."

Jude snaps his fingers. "Then it has gotta be a reaction to something," he concludes before turning his attentions to the cave.

Alvin watches attentively as he carefully examines their surroundings. It wasn't often he got to see the Honors Student's skills at work after all. He could understand his train of thought now, even though he could not exactly be of any help. Whatever had gotten into him happened inside that place, so they had no guarantees of knowing how serious it was or if he would be the only one affected. The faster they found the cause, the better chances they had to fight the symptoms.

"An allergic reaction...?" Jude mumbles his thoughts aloud while circling the place. Suddenly looking at Alvin, his eyes widens and a hand goes up to cover his mouth and nose. "Could it be... Poison?"

"Wha- Come on, Jude," Alvin tries to argue, but Jude's suspicions were certainly enough to make him worry. "I'm not even feeling that bad anymore. Maybe some rest is all I need," he concludes after taking off his coat and scarf in order to alleviate the discomfort a little.

Jude doesn't seem particularly interested on hearing his excuses though, turning his attention to some forgotten corner of the room instead and getting on his knees to better examine the place.

"Was this the place where you fell?" He asks over his shoulders. Alvin weakly nods after thinking for a few seconds and not much time passes before Jude apparently reaches a conclusion, slowly getting up with an 'Oh' before turning to face Alvin.

"What?"

To think the Honors Student was acting so serious just seconds ago. Now his gaze darted somewhere else and he seemed to have some trouble getting the words out.

"Oh my God. Is it serious?"

"I... I think I know what happened. Don't worry, it’s nothing life-threatening."

'Nothing life-threatening' was far from an acceptable answer in Alvin's book so he tries again, frustration palpable in his voice.

"What is it, Jude?"

Jude scratches the back of his neck.  
"When you fell, I think you might have landed on top of these," he pointed to the place he had just looked into, nothing there aside from the remains of some type of... fungi?

"There's this special type of mushroom in Rieze Maxia, the same kind we find on our travels sometimes? You know, those where these poisonous spores come up when you step on them..."

Alvin nodded. He _had_  landed on something that made an unnatural amount of dust.

"It's known as the main ingredient of a really famous medicine that, um,"

Jude trailed off again and every time he did that Alvin's mind would fill the gaps with all sorts of tragedies. Feeling like his patience would be running thin real soon, he tries again.

" _What, Jude?_ "

After a sigh Jude seems to have gathered enough courage to accept that there was no escape from that conversation. "It is known as being the main ingredient of a really famous aphrodisiac in Rieze Maxia," he finally blurts out.

Alvin simply stares at him blankly and out of all the things he could comment about it, the first one is:

"How would you even know that?"

Jude immediately throws his arms up. "Well, I _am_ a member of the medical field, so...!"

"Oh, right."

"Anyway!" he goes on, shaking his head nervously. "Since you got in contact with so much of it that could certainly explain your, um, current situation," he continued after briefly looking downwards and then glancing away awkwardly.

Following where his eyes had just been, only then Alvin seemed to notice the considerable bulge in front of his pants. He had been so preoccupied with the threat of not knowing what was happening to him that everything else seemed to be pushed into second place. Now that they had confirmed that there was nothing dangerous about his situation, Alvin realized he had other problems to deal with and panic took over him once again.

He turns around even though it is too late to hide from Jude. Shaking his head in distress, he makes one last attempt at laughing about it. "Well, isn't that awkward."

Jude briefly nods and mumbles a sympathetic 'yeah...' under his breath.

He's about to accept that his day couldn't get any worse when the thoughts about the implications of being under the effects of that _thing_ rush through his mind, leading him to worry about some really pressing matters.

"How long will this last?" He inquires, breaking in a cold sweat. "I can't be seen walking around like this!"

'Being incredibly horny because of some crazy spore he had found by accident' was certainly not the conversation topic he would ever want to bring to the rest of Jude's crew.

"I... I know..." Jude replies, sounding hurt. "I wish there was something I could do but there's no material around for an antidote and-- This is not the kind of problem an arte can cure."

Since he had his back turned to Jude, Alvin scoffs and rolls his eyes after being informed of the obvious.

"Anything _else_  you want to share?"

"Well..." Jude starts awkwardly. "The side effects could be alleviated if you, you know-- Took care of it."

However, Alvin did not know, turning around just enough to watch Jude gesticulating generically while still preferring to look at anything but him.

"Take care of it,” he repeated the words nonchalantly. "Right here, in front of you."

"I-I won't be watching, of course," he quickly added as he got as far as he could from Alvin in order to give him some privacy - Which was downright impossible considering the confined space they were currently in - "Just... Hurry up before the others get back."

Alvin just stared at Jude's back for a while, contemplating his options. Sitting there and getting down to business would solve his problems but that would mean doing it in front of Jude. Of course, it went without saying that after a certain age the act of _self-loving_  was just another natural part of life but there was still something indubitably dirty about doing it in front of someone he wasn't on intimate terms with.

"Oh, to hell with it," he growled and cursed through his teeth as he sat on the ground, trying to get as comfortable as possible.  
Glancing at Jude from the corner of his eyes, Alvin could confirm that he was still silently facing the nearest wall, patiently waiting until he was done.

Fumbling with his clothes, he becomes hyperaware of the fact his every sound would be amplified thanks to the acoustic of the cave. The metallic tingling of his belt as it came undone, the way he spit into his hand and the long sigh of relief as he finally freed his cock and wrapped his hand around his erection... No matter what he said or how hard he tried, here was no way Jude would be able to block out the slick sounds of his hand as it quickly moved up and down or his ragged breathing as he desperately tried to find his release.

Getting off was proving to be impossible no matter how hard he tried though, so before long he had already halted his movements, groaning in frustration. A few seconds of silence passes before Jude's concerned voice could be heard.

"Did you-"

"No, Jude. I didn't," Alvin cuts him off harshly. His carefully crafted mask of jovial sympathy had to be cracking at that point but he didn't exactly care anymore.

"Can't seem to get on the right mood while I'm into some dark cave and steps away from a teenager, no matter how horny I am."

There were no further inquiries from Jude after that. Alvin knew he had crossed a line but it was too late for worries. For a while, there was only silence between them until he could hear Jude moving behind him. Walking past him in a flash and kneeling right in front of him, Alvin couldn't help but yelp in surprise at the sight, immediately trying to close his legs in order to protect his modesty, only to be stopped - much to his horror - by the hands Jude had just placed on his knees.

"What are you doing?!"

The soon-to-be doctor had his confident look again and this could not mean anything good.

"I'm going to help you," he states matter-of-factly.

"Wha-- Come on, Jude!" Their struggle goes on with Alvin trying to get away and Jude insisting on keeping his legs apart. "What the hell?!"

"Just close your eyes and imagine someone else is doing this! This would solve your problem, right?"

"What kind of logic is that? I don't think this is the best way to-"

"The faster we solve this, the better, remember?"

Alvin tried but couldn't really find a counter-argument. His reputation was far more important than the embarrassment of being vulnerable in front of only one person after all.

Letting out a defeated sigh he reluctantly allowed Jude's hands to spread his legs open, exposing his still standing erection. Deep down he knew there was no stopping Jude once he set his mind on something, especially if that 'something' involved helping someone. Honestly, the kid could be so stubborn sometimes.  
Still, there was something strangely reassuring in the way he looked so determined, putting on a brave, _professional_ facade even though his hands were trembling and his cheeks were painted red with embarrassment.

" _Tch._  Fine." He finally blurts out, closing his eyes and allowing himself to relax. Leaning backwards as much as he could while using both hands on the ground for support, he's ready to let him take over.

Jude moves closer, taking off his gloves and spitting on his hand. Alvin's breath hitched when he wrapped a hand around him, the sensation almost too intense to bear. His own hands immediately reacted, almost reaching up to Jude just to touch him, cling at _something_ , but he manages to bring them down again by sheer force of will.

"Are you okay? Does it hurt?"

Jude must have noticed how conflicted he looked so he quickly shakes his head to inform that there was nothing wrong.

"I'm fine, go on."

Once he got his approval Jude started stroking him and Alvin bites back a moan, utterly relieved by the way his neglected member was finally receiving due attention.

Even though there was a foreign ringing in his ear and that heat he couldn't shake off no matter how many articles of clothing he removed, he felt mostly fine then. The way Jude touched him was nothing like doing it himself but he had to hand it to the kid for trying. He wasted no time on playing coy, grabbing him firmly and setting up a steady pace as he moved, gently twisting his hands on its way down.

Alvin let his mind wander, thinking about all kinds of obscenities to get him going and - much to his surprise - it was working. Even though he kept holding back his voice and movements (partially out of pride of not letting his guard down in front of Jude, partially not to freak him out), his breath still dragged and hitched whenever he tried something different like stopping to focus on massaging the ridge where the head met his shaft or smearing the precome from the tip with his fingers, further smoothing his movements.

Pleasure kept building up inside him and soon enough he was humming in appreciation, moving his hips slightly in order to guide Jude into a better angle. In the midst of his fantasies, he still wonders what could be going through Jude's mind at that moment. His hair was damp from the sweat, clinging stubbornly to his face and whatever articles of clothing he hadn't scattered somewhere were crumpled as his chest heaved heavily.

For someone who always spent so long on keeping up appearances it had to be shocking to see him in such a vulnerable state. Alvin wonders if Jude knew how he currently had him at his complete mercy and before he knew any better, he was looking at him through half lidded eyes.

He seemed so focused on taking care of Alvin's little issue that he doesn't even notice him staring. Alvin on the other hand was probably too deep into the aphrodisiac's side effects at that point to catch on to how watching Jude seemed to work better than any of his perverted thoughts. A sweet numbness spreads throughout his whole body and he starts thinking about telling him that just his hands wouldn't be enough to get him off. Starts wondering whether he should take his pretty mouth instead, stretching it around his cock. Maybe grab him by the hips and thrust between his thighs until he came all over them.

The sounds he had been making inside his head must have escaped his lips because Jude finally catches him staring, calling out to him in the sternest voice he can manage.

"You're missing the whole point of this if you don't keep your eyes closed, you know!"

"Sorry," Alvin apologizes between short breaths. "It's just that- I don't need it anymore. I'm fine with doing this with you."

Jude wasn't sure how to react, mumbling his name in a scandalized voice before turning his face away in embarrassment. Alvin lets out a breathless chuckle at the sight, finding his reactions to be quite endearing.

"Probably not the best time to tease you, huh."

Jude pouts and though his hands don't stop his voice cracks, dropping to barely above a whisper.

"I... I can't go on if you're watching... It's embarrassing."

Alvin can't help the strangled sound that comes out of his throat then and hopes Jude didn't notice how his cock all but throbbed after such a statement. _Dammit. I'm trying to keep some self-restraint here but you're really pushing it now_ , he thinks to himself after closing his eyes again.

After that brief interruption Jude returns his attentions to his task and Alvin groans as he can feel himself coming closer and closer to the edge.

"I'm sorry, just don't stop now," he cries out. Jude takes the hint and speeds up his strokes. "I'm so close, Jude, _please-_ "

His pleas grow more and more incoherent and after a few more strokes he shudders, coming so hard he can feel his vision going blank, suddenly losing the ability to do anything more than succumb to pleasure. Jude keeps pumping until his last spurt, finally stopping to check on him once he was done but before he can even do anything Alvin starts moving again, getting on his knees instead of getting up and cupping his cheeks in order to pull him closer into a kiss.

After the initial shock that rendered him unable to move, he tries to protest as Alvin brushes their lips together and traces the outline of his lips with his tongue but he just takes that opportunity to slide it inside, deepening their kiss. Jude shudders and tenses under his touch, one of his hands splayed on Alvin's chest for support while the other still held his now softening erection. His grip falters for a moment but when Alvin starts moving his hips he fastens it again, closing his fingers into an 'O' shape so he can thrust into it, all but fucking his hand in erratic movements.

It's impossible for Jude to even try to keep up so he just braces himself and whimpers weakly while Alvin kisses him hungrily, swirling their tongues together with practiced dexterity. Slowly, the roaring in his ears subsides and Alvin seems to come back to his senses, gradually becoming aware of his surroundings. He can hear the wet sounds of his kisses, feel the slow sliding of skin against skin. Gently nibbling Jude's bottom lip when he pulls away just long enough to catch his breath he feels lost in absolute bliss and that was the exact moment where his heart drops in his chest.

_What the hell am I doing?_

His eyes shot open and he pulls away from Jude as if he had been burned, almost making him fall over at the sudden lack of support.

"Ahh- Jude! God, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-" he starts as he quickly starts feeling self-conscious, fixing his clothes in a hurry and then retrieving his coat and scarf shortly after. Jude just gives him a sidelong glance with an expression he can't quite read, clean hand moving up to wipe his mouth in a slow motion.

 _Great. 'Being overly affectionate after sex' has just made it to the top of my 'Things Jude shouldn't know about me but ended up finding out anyway' list_ , he thinks to himself. _More importantly, he probably never even kissed anyone like that before. Oh God, has he ever even kissed anyone?!_

The worrissome thoughts go on as he's spilling every half-assed apology he can possibly think of but the words gradually come to a stop. He feels anger building up inside him all of a sudden. Was Jude seriously the type of person that would willingly submit to that sort of thing as long as it happened under the pretense of 'helping somebody'? Was he really willing to just _go with the flow_  even in a situation like that?

Gladfully back in control, Alvin is able to contain himself and suppress most of his irritation, save for the involuntary clenching of his fists.

"Why didn't you stop me?" he asks through his teeth.

Jude finally gathers his composure enough to look at him directly.

"I-It's okay, I didn't mind," he assures weakly, with lips still darkened and his voice slightly trembling. "Feeling delirious is an expected reaction from high doses of that medicine but I thought you'd be okay since you seemed to be holding on fine until... just now."

Jude has him at a complete loss of words. Noticing his hesitance, Jude speaks again, now back to his usual calm but confident self.

"I just wanted to make sure you did whatever it took to feel better."

Alvin exhales and looks away. That kid was seriously going to be the death of him one day.

"...Thanks," he finally mutters in response. "I owe you one."

Jude's eyes immediately widen in surprise. "Y-You don't have to owe me anything!"

"Got it. Bad choice of words, sorry."

They don't even need to wonder how they'd be able to fill the awkward silence settled between them because voices can finally be heard from far away, slowly coming closer and closer to where they were.

"Jude! Alvin! Step away from the wall," is all the warning they get before it gets smashed to pieces by one of Milla's great spirits.

Leia is the first one to come running inside, wrapping Jude in a tight hug, the others soon following her inside.

"We were so worried about you!" Elize rejoices, joining Leia on their embrace.

"Hey, weren't you worried about me as well?" Alvin feigns resentment while gently patting her head, only to be pushed away by Teepo.

"Hell no!" the stuffed toy immediately exclaimed as it bounced next to his face.

The air is filled with their laugher and once reunited they were ready to finally leave the mine. On their way back, Milla hums every now and then, seeming lost in thought until she finally voices her considerations.

"It's funny though," she ponders. "I asked the Four to pinpoint a place where rescuing you guys would be easier but it took them a lot longer than I expected."

The way both Alvin and Jude break in a cold sweat at the revelation was obvious but luckily for them nobody else seemed to be paying attention.

"It's almost as if... They were waiting for something?"

Jude laughs in an exaggerated manner and walks past the group in a hurry, not stopping until he was in front of everyone else. "I'm sure it's nothing! Just forget about it already!"

His attempts at sounding convincing were so bad even the mostly-oblivious Lord of Spirits Maxwell was suspicious, shooting an inquiring look at Alvin, but he was more than ready to just shrug if off and leave it at that. Never mind his morally questionable behavior, what he _really_  worried about was what kind of terrible punishment he'd receive if she ever found out about Rieze Maxia's powerful aphrodisiacs and what he had done to their pure, innocent Jude.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaand that's it. Thank you for reading!  
> This was supposed to be set somewhere between the course of the first game. You see, ever since seeing those poisonous spores on dungeons I couldn't stop thinking about how it was only a matter of time until someone wrote something like this. . .


End file.
